Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 017
Nature of the Draw, known as Draw! Draw! Draw! in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale rush to Ms. Dorothy's card shop, with Jaden eager to acquire a Golden Eggwich. Dorothy makes sandwiches for the students each day, and one of them contains an egg sandwich made with a golden egg from one of Duel Academy's hens. Since it only lays one egg a day, only one such sandwich is made. The students use the sandwiches to practice their card drawing, with each hoping to unwrap the sandwich to find the one made with the golden egg. Jaden "draws" one of the sandwiches, unwraps it, and bites into it, but he's not found the Golden Eggwich. Syrus states it's been weeks since Jaden has gotten it, but prior to that, he nearly always managed to obtain it. Alexis Rhodes arrives, and Ms. Dorothy explains that not only has Jaden not been getting the Golden Eggwich, no one has, which means that the sandwich is being stolen. If this is true, then the thief must have very high luck in drawing. Jaden vows to catch the thief. Jaden plans to stake-out the card shop to catch the thief that night. Syrus and Chumley Huffington accompany him. Alexis is also present, and Jaden questions why. She thinks to herself that the thief could be related to the disappearance of the students at the Abandoned Dorm, including her brother. Later, the thief finally shows himself, and carefully selects one sandwich from the cart. The lights are flipped on, and he's revealed as a shirtless, muscular young man, who gives a yell like Tarzan before escaping. They give chase, and track him to the middle of the forest, where he attempts to scale a waterfall. Ms. Dorothy recognizes him as Damon, and calls his name. He falls from the waterfall, landing in the water below. Ms. Dorothy explains he that Damon used to an Obelisk Blue student, and would always be frustrated that he couldn't draw the right sandwich. Damon explains that he used to always get the top score on written exams, but was not skilled in actual Dueling, due to his bad drawing luck. A flashback is shown, with his opponent having "Jinzo" on the field, and Damon with "Doron". He draws "Fake Trap", which would useless due to the Trap-negation effect of "Jinzo". He confined himself to the mountains, and honed his drawing skills through nature. He would let his cards flow down the waterfall, and through practice, always be able to pick out the most powerful ones. As a final test, he began trying to get the Golden Eggwich, and was able to draw it every day. Interested in Damon's method, Jaden challenges him, and gets him to promise to stop stealing the Eggwichs should he lose. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Attack Position and Sets a card. Damon Sets a card and Summons "Drawler", whose attack and defense becomes equal to the number of cards Damon sends from his hand back to his Deck. He sends four, making it's attack and defense 2000. He attacks, destroying "Avian", who is sent to the bottom of Jaden's Deck rather than the Graveyard via "Drawler's" effect, as "Avian" was in Attack Position. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster", who uses her effect to halve her attack points and attack directly. Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw", which lets him guess what he will draw before he does so. If he is correct, Jaden will take 1000 damage, but if he's wrong, he will take the damage. He calls "Card Loan" and draws. He is correct, so Jaden takes 1000 damage. He activates "Card Loan", which lets him draw a card by paying 1000 Life Points and having Jaden gain 1000. He draws, and then plays the card he drew - "Drawber". Jaden will draw a card, and Damon will guess what it is. If he's right, every card in Jaden's hand and on his Field will return to his Deck. He guesses "De-Fusion" and is correct, so Jaden's hand and Set card is returned to his Deck, while "Rampart Blaster" returns to the Fusion Deck. Damon attacks directly with "Drawler", reducing Jaden to 1000 Life Points. Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position and ends his turn. Damon uses the effect of "Miracle Draw", and believes he'll draw "Shield Crush", which would win him the Duel. However, he is incorrect, and draws "Doron", so he loses 1000 Life Points. However, he still has an advantage. He destroys "Wroughtweiler" with "Drawler", which lets Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then attacks directly with "Doron" to end his turn, reducing Jaden to 100 Life Points. Jaden tells Damon to try to enjoy the Duel instead of obsessing over drawing so much and insists that no matter what, you won't always draw what you need. Jaden draws and reveals that his draw is "Avian", who had been returned to the Deck and shuffled in by "Drawler". He plays "Polymerization", fusing him with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", who attacks and destroys "Drawler". Its effect then activates, dealing damage to Damon equal to his destroyed monster's attack points, winning Jaden the Duel. Jaden and Ms. Dorothy convince Damon to return to Duel Academy as a student, and to draw sandwiches. The next day, he and Jaden do, but neither are able to draw the Golden Eggwich, as Alexis beats them there and draws it first. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Damon Turn 1: Jaden * Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. Turn 2: Damon * Damon draws. * Sets a card. * Normal Summons "Drawler" (?/?) in Attack Position. ** Since "Drawler" was Normal Summoned, Damon shuffles all the cards in his hand into his Deck to increase the ATK and DEF of "Drawler" by 500 for each card returned. With four cards returned, "Drawler" gains 2000 ATK and DEF ("Drawler": ? → 2000/? → 2000). * "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 4000 → 3000). ** Since "Drawler" destroyed an Attack Position monster by battle, the destroyed monster is sent to the bottom of Jaden's Deck instead of the Graveyard. Turn 3: Jaden * Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it, fusing "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" with "Elemental Hero Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Defense Position. * Since "Rampart Blaster" is in face-up Defense Position, Jaden uses "Rampart Blaster" to attack Damon directly, however the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" will be halved during damage calculation only ("Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster": 2000 → 1000/2500). The attack then hits Damon's Life Points directly (Damon 4000 → 3000). * After damage calculation, the ATK of "Rampart Blaster" goes back to normal ("Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster": 1000 → 2000/2500). * On Jaden's End Phase, Damon activates his face-down "Miracle Draw". Now during each of Damon's Draw Phases, he must declare a card name before he conducts his normal draw. After he draws, he must reveal the card he drew. If Damon guessed correctly, Jaden will take 1000 damage. If Damon guessed wrong, he will take 1000 damage. Turn 4: Damon * Due to the effect of "Miracle Draw", Damon declares he will draw "Card Loan". * Damon draws "Card Loan". Since Damon was right, Jaden takes 1000 damage (Jaden 3000 → 2000). * Activates "Card Loan", paying 1000 Life Points(Damon 3000 → 2000) to increase Jaden's Life by 1000(Jaden 2000 → 3000) and draw a card. On Damon's End Phase, he must place the drawn card at the bottom of his Deck. * Activates "Drawber", declaring "De-Fusion" as the next card Jaden will draw, while also forcing Jaden to draw a card. Jaden draws "De-Fusion". Since Damon was right, all cards on Jaden's side of the field and in his hand return to his Deck("Rampart Blaster" goes back to Jaden's Fusion Deck when this happens as it's a Fusion Monster). * "Drawler" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 3000 → 1000). Turn 5: Jaden * Jaden draws "Wroughtweiler" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Damon * Due to the effect of "Miracle Draw", Damon declares he will draw "Shield Crush". * Damon draws "Doron". Since Damon was wrong, he takes 1000 damage (Damon 2000 → 1000). * Summons "Doron" (900/500) in Attack Position. * "Drawler" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". ** Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Polymerization" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Attacks directly with "Doron" (Jaden 1000 → 100). Turn 7: Jaden * Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Avian". * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Burstinatrix" and "Avian" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys "Drawler". (Damon 1000 → 900). ** Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Damon equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Damon 900 → 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations In the English version, Jaden explains the story of the Golden Eggwich and expresses dislike for every other sandwich contained in the packets, with Syrus agreeing with him. In the Japanese version, Sho narrates this section, and neither student expresses dislike for any type of sandwich. The timeframe since the last sandwich was obtained by Jaden is five weeks in the English version, but only ten days in the Japanse version. In the Japanese version, Asuka arrives at the shop, and when asks if she likes the Golden Eggwich, denies it. In the English version, Jaden asks her if she took the sandwich so they could have lunch together. In the original, Tome brought the gang a snack of onigiri that were filled with either apricot, dried fish cracker, or salmon. In the dub, they were pastries that were filled with either strawberry, lemon, or chocolate. Also, in the original, Judai stated that he wanted salmon, and Hayato said that he did as well. In the dub, Jaden said that he wanted strawberry, and Chumley said that he wanted whichever kind was closest to grilled cheese. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.